


故事結束的十九年後

by MissingSilverGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingSilverGreen/pseuds/MissingSilverGreen
Summary: 關於不知不覺到了真正的19年後的感想





	故事結束的十九年後

記得HP小說完成那年，剛好是我出生的相同，而我開始看HP的時候，也正好是它電影出完的日子，到我愛上HP同人，那圈子已是人走茶涼了，幾乎可以說是相逢恨晚吧。  
更諷刺的是，我最愛的論壇（也是我唯一常去的，因為懶得註册其他，它可以說是中文的SS中心中最好的）銀青色的荊棘路，在故事結束的19年後，真正的19年，2016年年尾，死掉了，在17年就登不上去了。  
在此不知算是緬懷，還是默哀。


End file.
